


Ghost

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Tony Stark wishes he didn't believe in ghosts





	Ghost

One minute Jimmy is leaping out of the truck to get eyes on the hostiles – the next he’s standing in a vast warehouse-like room with vintage cars lined along one wall and tables full of computer monitors and deconstructed machines in the middle. A dark-haired man hunched over on a stool whacks something with a grunt, half-standing to lever apart two bands of metal.   
  
Jimmy last saw that man impeccably dressed in a suit and holding a glass of scotch, ice cubes clinking at every bump in the road. Jimmy’s hands fall to his sides since he doesn’t have a gun to aim anymore. “Miste– Mister Stark?”   
  
Mr. Stark flinches violently, the metal bands pinging apart. A robot behind another table beeps wildly and goes sailing after the pieces now scattered on the floor with a pincer-like appendage. Mr. Stark doesn’t face Jimmy, but he does it so obviously that Jimmy knows he heard him.  
  
“Mister Stark, what’s going on? Where are we?” Jimmy remembers posing for a photo – in fact, the photo he can see on the countertop next to him. Then there was an explosion, gunfire. Jimmy got out of the car and then –  
  
And then he —  
  
Across the room Mr. Stark is staring at him, face twisted with sorrow and clutching a shining blue contraption in his chest.   
  
Jimmy grabs at his own chest gasping. His lungs fill with fluid, his head feels like it’s splitting apart, the shrapnel tears through him –  
  
One minute Jimmy is leaping out of the truck to get eyes on the hostiles.   
  
“Miste—Mister Stark?”  
  
Tony hangs his head in despair. He always hopes the previous time had been the last time.


End file.
